


Benchwarming

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, New X-Men (team), POV Third Person, Rare Pairing, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's sitting this game out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benchwarming

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel Comics - New X-Men (II)  
> Timeline: Late in the series  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: August 26, 2010

"Vic!" Rockslide bellowed at Victor and thundered over to his friend. "Get off your ass and get out there with us!"

"Football's not my game, Santo." He said mildly before closing his eyes again.

"Tough. It's guys against girls and between X and Surge, they're _creaming_ us!"

"You'll survive."

"Sissy."

"We've already covered that."

"Come on! You can't really abandon us out there!" Rockslide protested. "It's a matter of pride!"

"I was at pride yesterday." Victor shot back, a little smugly. "I got enough of it to survive at least a few losses to the girls."

"Whatever, dude. We need you. We're already short."

Anole sighed and flipped his sunglasses down, realizing the conversation was going to last longer then he'd hoped. "Who else are you missing?"

"Keller."

"Really?" He asked and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah. He's still in bed. Bitching about late night and early morning calisthenics." It took all of Victor's self control not to grin. "We didn't even _have_ training last night and he never showed this morning." He muttered. "What's your excuse?"

"I pulled a few muscles last night."

"You're an X-Man now, dude! How the hell did you pull something watching a _parade_?"

"I didn't say it happened at the parade." Anole said blandly, but allowed himself to smirk, just a little.

"Then how'd you do it?"

"Late night and early morning calisthenics."


End file.
